Boku no Nakama, Boku no Ai
by XxX2Kuroyuki7XxX
Summary: AU/8027. Yamamoto Takeshi was the very best friend of Sawada Tsunayoshi ever since childhood,but Tsuna lost his memories due to an accident. The accident caused Tsuna to return into a very completely different person; from a smart boy into a dame one. Seeing the differences in their popularity, he never approached his friend ever again. Although, he... [FULL SUMMARY INSIDE]


**Boku no Nakama, Boku no Ai**

**Summary: **Yamamoto Takeshi was the very best friend of Sawada Tsunayoshi ever since childhood,but Tsuna lost his memories due to an accident. The accident caused Tsuna to return into a very completely different person; from a smart boy into a dame one. Seeing the differences in their popularity, he never approached his friend ever again. Although, he regrets his actions 10 years later as Tsuna was the only one who saved him from dying under the rainy day.

* * *

"_Takeshi-kun, hurry up!" A 3 years old brunet called for his companion from under the slide. His friend, a 4 years old raven haired boy, fasten up his pace towards the smiling brunet. "Maa maa, wait up Tsuna-kun!" After another 10 skips, he finally able to approach the giddy brunet under the shady tree. They played and giggled together during the calming day, before the brunet, or known as Tsuna, announced the dark departure._

"_Ne, Takeshi-kun?" Tsuna called for the raven haired of a friend besides him. The raven, or known as Takeshi, answered, "Yes?"_

"_I'm leaving..." The sadness was clearly in the tone. Takeshi frowned at the announcement, before he regained back his smile, though the smile was wavering. "When..?"_

"_Tonight," was the short and depressing answer from the sad brunet, but he continued almost quickly. "But don't worry Takeshi-kun! I will return back, I promise!" Tsuna held out his pinky finger towards the startled Takeshi._

_Takeshi than smiled softly before he intertwine his pinky finger with Tsuna's. "Then I will always wait for you with a smile!" Takeshi said with a bright smile._

"_Arigato, Takeshi-kun!"_

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi smiled bitterly at the sudden attack of his childhood memory. Really, he promised to wait for the lovely brunet with a smile, but in the end, he broke the promise. Looking back at his palms, he clearly remembered the action he did towards his **past** childhood friend.

_A pair of crystal tears dull caramel eyes looks hopefully at him, before they closed off as hurt grunts escaped the abused bloodied lips._

The painful memory was waved off as his brown eyes starting to crystallize with tears. He furiously rubbed his eyes with his back hand and smiled. _'If only he doesn't get involved in an accident and lose his memories, I might still be his best friend and he would never become __**dame-Tsuna**__. After all...'_

"**Dame-Tsuna** is **unfit** to befriend **Yamamoto Takeshi**."

* * *

"Tadaima..." was all he could whisper before he collapsed ungracefully on the wooden floor with a dull thud. A brunette exit the kitchen, only to gasp and rushed towards her unconscious son, the spatula was left clattering on the floor.

"Tsu-kun...TSU-KUN!" Sawada Nana shrieked hysterically as her son didn't wake up from the dark abyss. That night, the Sawada household was left dark and silent.

* * *

"_Happy birthday Tsunayoshi-kun," an elderly said to him. The elderly is his grandfather from his father's side, he is also the Vongola Nono of Vongola corporation, an infamous company with control all over the world in every sections; may it be goods, transportations, sports, politics, or even academies. While his grandfather is the Nono, his father is the external advisor. And as little Tsunayoshi is the only offspring of the Sawada family, Tsuna was appointed as the heir of the Vongola._

_And as he is the only heir of the infamous Vongola Corporation, a lot of assassins were hunting him._

_**BAAM!**_

_The fancy doors were kicked opened by a grinning scary man and then a lot of men in black crowded around the ballroom. The guests were startled and scared, especially little Tsunayoshi. _'Who are they?' _Then once the grinning man saw him, his grin turned impossibly wider, just like a Cheshire cat._

"_Come here brat!" The man ordered him to, but little Tsunayoshi was scared and frozen on his ground. Irritated by the ignorance, he ordered his men to bring out the hostages, and they are..._

"_TSU-KUN?!"_

_Little Tsunayoshi was shocked to the core when the men in black brought out his tied up mother. But he was even more shocked when his father was knocked out to bleed and held as another hostage. "MAMA! PAPA!" Little Tsunayoshi rushed to them, but his grandfather held him back. "Let me go, Timoteo-jii! They have mama and papa!" But Timoteo never slacked off his grip on his shoulder; instead it got stronger that his right shoulder starts throbbing._

"_MAMA! PAPA! LET THEM GO STUPID EVIL UGLY OJII-SAN!" The said 'stupid evil ugly ojii-san' twitched at the insulting insult. Well, it's not going to be an insult if it's not insulting. Anyway, the man was pissed beyond repair and forced the child out of the old man's deathly grip._

"_Let him go, bastardo!" The man pulled the arm towards him, causing little Tsunayoshi to faced the thigh as he was too short for his own good._

"_YOU let him go," Timoteo calmly said to the man as he pulled back his grandson towards him. The tug-of-war continued for half an hour and when the small child already felt dizzy and wanting to vomit his cake out, the man smirked and shot to the ground nearby Timoteo, making the old man startled and slacked on his grip. By the time he realized his mistake, it's already too late and both of them gone in the sudden smokes._

"_TSU-KUN!"_

"_TSUNAYOSHI-KUN!"_

* * *

The moment Tsuna awaked from his slumber, the sight of sleeping Nana greets him back. Slowly, he sat up on the hospital bed and winced when the grave wounds throbbing. After calming down his breath, he continues his task and stares outside the window. The sky was midnight dark and the crescent moon hiding slightly inside the dark clouds. Tsuna smiled softly while caressing his mother's dark brown hair. Then the darkness dragged him back into the blurry memories of his forgotten past.

'_Who is that raven hair boy?'_

* * *

**SLAP!**

**CRASH!**

**BAM!**

Yamamoto Takeshi was kicked back to the deeper side of the alley and his 'friends' hit him with the metal baseball bats. _'Those bats were supposed to stay pure and not dirtied by blood. The God of Baseball will get mad,' _was all he thought when saw the abused and bloodied bats.

The leader of the gang spit on the bloodied baseball ace with disgusted face. "Che! You are nothing but a useless trash when the God of Baseball ignored you." Yamamoto glanced up wearily to stares at the leader of his broken body. "Wh..y...?" was all he managed to cracked out of his bleeding mouth. The leader and the others smirked at the question.

"Why? It's simple. We're never friends to begin with." The answer shocked Yamamoto to the core. "Actually, all of your friends and popularity are nothing but fakes. An illusion actually." They walked away with satisfied smirks. And before the leader entered into the light, he turned his face slightly to the broken Yamamoto and said, "You should thanks the broken right arm bone of yours for making the whole Namimori Baseball Club will lose the game tomorrow." And then he completely left the cold alley.

The rains start dripping slowly onto the ground and as the citizens rushed to the shelters, they unable to see the broken baseball ace dying on the bloody ground of the dark alley. Yamamoto Takeshi was filled with regrets and feeling of stupidity. _'Why did I bother to befriend them? I should have known it!'_

When the light seemed disappeared into the dark clouds of the rainy day, a small form of light approached him. "Are you alright?" asked the brunet towards the bleeding Yamamoto. Then he gasps in shocked. "You are bleeding! Wait, let me treat you first." The brunet treated the bleeding wounds with careful hands.

"These wounds are badly bleeding. You must be brought to the hospital quickly! Let me call them first." The brunet took out his branded phone and called for the ambulance. When he offs the phone, he turned to the bleeding Yamamoto. "Well, the ambulance should arrive in 5 minutes. Can you hold the bleeding form pouring out like waterfall?" Yamamoto nodded his head. The brunet then went towards the exit where a leaning man with mysterious aura waiting for the brunet.

"Goodbye, Yamamoto-senpai."

"Wait..!" The brunet halted and turned to the smiling baseball ace. "Arigato, Sawada." Tsuna nodded and rushed to the man before both of them exited the alleyway. True to be told, the ambulance arrived exactly 5 minutes later. As he was brought into the ambulance, he glanced back at the road Tsuna and the man walked and smiled sadly.

'_Forgive me for abandoning you, Tsuna-kun. I promise once I back to the school, I will befriend you just like the past. I will make you remember those memories of ours. I will keep my promise this time!'_

Little did he know that was the last time he or any Namimori citizens saw him.

* * *

"_What are you doing? Let me go!" Little Tsunayoshi shouted at the man in white coat who was holding a syringe containing suspicious looking liquid. The scientist smirked sharply at the scared brunet tied on the metal table. "Don't worry bambino. This will be the last time you are going to disobeyed me, or any members of our organization. Goodnight~!" And the needle struck into his vein._

"_AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_The screaming lasted for a minute before Tsuna fall into a very disturbing abyss of darkness._

* * *

Tsuna awake from another blurry dream and sighed when the sky outside of the window still as dark as the night. He turned to the left side of the private jet and saw the mysterious man still sleeping on his chair with his fedora tilted to shadow his sleeping face. "Reborn is still sleeping..." Tsuna mumbled before the yawn of sleepiness escaped his mouth. He tried to escape the attack of the darkness, but his body disobeyed his mind.

And once again, he fell into the abyss of blurry _memories_.

* * *

_Monsters everywhere and they are chasing his tiny little soul. He keep running from the horrible monsters of nightmares, but he was trapped inside the dark abyss and unable to escaped it, just like a caged butterfly. As he ran towards the endless road of darkness, a hideous-looking monster blocked him and other monsters quickly surround him, making his even more trapped._

"_W-what do y-y-you w-w-wan-nt-t?" Tsuna asked the monsters with cracked voice. The monsters grinned and lunged to him. He was devoured whole and the nightmares inside the nightmarish monsters are HORRIBLE. They are so horrible that his mind decided to lock those memories of nightmares into the deepest and darkest part of the mind in order to saved Tsuna._

_Unfortunately, the mind blocked away ALL of his memories for the past 3 years._

* * *

**2 years later**

Yamamoto stared absent-mindedly into the blue sky. For the past 2 years, he trained his hardest to achieve the scholarship to Italy. He even isolated himself from those so-called 'friends' and do everything to achieve his goal. All for the sake of his savior: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

It shocked him when he found out Tsuna already gone to Italy along with the mysterious man, who is his uncle. Apparently, the bullies did it too far and left Tsuna in the hospital. His mother was feared for her son's safety so she decided to transfer him to Italy, his father's hometown. Yamamoto would be lying if he said he doesn't affect the slightest. That night, he cried the hardest when his opportunity to amend his mistakes towards his childhood friend gone.

Then he discovered about Vongola scholarship and he practiced his best in order to achieve the scholarship.

'_Now... I will meet you again, Tsuna.'_ Yamamoto smiled genuinely and touched the window that separating him and the white clouds of the bright sky.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi introduced himself in front of the whole class as the new transfer student from Japan. Apparently, the academy he was put in was none other as the infamous Vongola Academy; an academy that born out a lot of infamous figures. Only the best will get chosen and trained at the academy.

When Yamamoto just sat on the chair besides the window, the door was pushed opened and a familiar brunet wearing expensive-looking clothes entered the class along with a silver-haired teen. The brunet said to the teacher with fluent Italian, "I'm sorry that we are both late. The student council had their weekly meeting longer than expected. Please forgive us." He bowed his head a little.

The teacher flushed and quickly said, "Its okay. Please take your seats, Signor Tsunayoshi and Signor Hayato." With a charming smile and scowling face, Tsuna and Hayato went towards their seats. When Tsuna passed by Yamamoto, Yamamoto tried to halt him, but the scowling teen behind Tsuna glared at him. When Tsuna already gone, the teen said, "Don't you dare to touch Decimo, got that?" Yamamoto nodded and the delinquent goes to his seat, which was on the right side of Tsuna's.

* * *

It's been a week ever since his transfer at the Vongola academy, and he learnt a lot of important things. Tsuna was a smart figure and no hint of his dameness existed, as if the whole dame-Tsuna back at Namimori was nothing but FAKE. He also manage to skipped a year. Other than that, Tsuna was also the student council president and the only heir of Vongola Corporation. That was the most shocking discovery he ever gained. His right-hand man and best friend (Yamamoto inwardly seething), Gokudera Hayato, was the aloof delinquent before he met Tsuna. Now he still had that aloof aura, but not at Tsuna and other figures that he respected, which is so little.

And every time he tried to approach Tsuna, it's either Gokudera blocking him or the fans of Tsuna chasing after the worn out Tsuna.

Sighing at the apparently useless attempts, Yamamoto walked down the road to the locker hall. And there, at the exit of the room, stood Tsuna playing around with his bag strap and staring solemnly on the raining sky. Yamamoto grinned and approach Tsuna after closed his locker. "Hello Sawada-san!"

Tsuna was startled and faced Yamamoto with sweating face. "O-oh...It's you, Yamamoto-senpai. How are your wounds? And do you gained scholarship to the academy?" Yamamoto replied, "Those wounds are fine, thanks to you. And yeah, I gained it."

"I can't believe it, Sawada-san! You are pretty smart here, unlike at Namimori. Are you pretending the whole time?" Tsuna looked down onto the floor as if it was the most interesting thing on Earth. "I'm sorry but...I can't answer that for the moment." Yamamoto was frowning before his lips turn upside. "I don't mind, so it's okay!"

They talked about all interesting things they know and before they knew it, it's already bright evening. Then Tsuna turned to leave, but not before saying something that will bring happiness into Yamamoto's gloomy heart. "It's interesting talking to you, Yamamoto-senpai. I hope we could be friends." Yamamoto happily nods. "Why don't we be friends, ne Sawada-san?" Tsuna lit up like a Christmas tree. "Is it okay?"

Yamamoto grinned. "Of course!" Then he held up his hand for a handshake. Tsuna did the same and handshake with Yamamoto's large hand. The skin contact make Yamamoto turned red, but Tsuna oblivious to it. "Call me Tsuna!" Yamamoto then said while trying to fight back the blood, "Then call me Takeshi!"

'_Just like old time...'_

* * *

**6 months later**

It's been a while ever since their second friendship begun. And Yamamoto developed a new dark feeling to the small and innocent brunet; love. And now was the time he confessed, under the scent of flowers on the 14th March. This may be not the day for the chocolates-full-of-love giving at Italy, but who cares. He is Japanese and so does Tsuna, even though it's half. He will create the White Day on the ground of Italia.

So here he is, approached the lone Tsuna at the laboratory after the classes ended.

"What is it, Takeshi-kun?" Tsuna innocently asked. _'Oh, if only you knew about my stolen heart...And I'm here to make you accept it.'_ Yamamoto brings out his chocolate to the startled brunet. "I love you, Tsuna. You stole my heart from me and showered it with smiles. And I want you to accept my heart inside yours. So please be my lover."

Tsuna was shocked and then he said, "Sorry, but I couldn't accept it. I don't swing that way. I hope you will take back your heart. I'm sorry, Takeshi-kun." Then he started to leave, and Yamamoto won't allow it. He took the chloroform-coated cloth from the drawer of the desk and stuffed it on Tsuna's nose and mouth. Tsuna struggled but eventually, he succumbed into the darkness of the abyss and the hold of the yandere Yamamoto Takeshi.

"If I couldn't own you, nobody will. I will make sure you will be mine for eternity even if it hurts you."

Yamamoto picked the unconscious brunet bridal-style and kissed the unconscious one. **"Aishiteru Sawada Tsunayoshi"**

* * *

The whole world in chaos as the only heir of Vongola Corporation went missing for a year. Yamamoto Takeshi was interrogated but was proven innocent. And the said baseball ace grinned when he entered his secret house. After locking the door and discard his coat, he walked down the hallway and under the basement. When he found the secret door hidden by the wall, he pushed it opened and quickly closed it incase his '**possession' **escaped.

Looking at the tied-up Tsuna makes his lone day gone better. The white and blue dress was worn by the brunet. The dress was sleeveless and only reached his mid-thighs. He doesn't wear any boxer but instead lacy panty replaced it.

Tsuna looked up and saw the dark glint inside the brown eyes owned by his **owner**. Tsuna was scared about his fate. "T-Takeshi-sama." Yamamoto crouched down in front of the startled Tsuna and pulled his jaws down to slide his tongue inside the vanilla-flavored mouth during the fierce kiss. Tsuna was left breathless and when he was about to faint, Yamamoto released him.

"Who do you belong to, Tsuna-koi?"

The panting Tsuna force out his answer through his breathing session, "I...belong to...Takeshi-sama..."

Yamamoto grinned before he leaned down for another kiss.


End file.
